1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to on board scale devices for weighing freight, that are of the type that are normally stored out of the way, and which can be raised into position to contact and weigh the freight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important consideration to shippers of freight, is the ability to be able to quickly and easily obtain the weights of various items being shipped, which information is particularly desirable for goods being shipped by air, due to loading restrictions and other considerations.
Much freight is palletized and characteristically picked up at a variety of customer locations, and then taken to an airport cargo area, or truck terminal where the pallets are assembled with other goods to form a load. Time and space considerations render impracticable providing each terminal area with scales, which would require the freight to be unloaded, weighed and then loaded again, which is one approach that has been used.
It is far more convenient to be able to weigh the freight on the pickup vehicle, and then provide the actual weight to the terminal personnel who are assembling the load.
The apparatus of my invention can weigh the freight on the pickup vehicle, and provide concurrent advantages not found in prior methods of freight weighing.